poohsadventuresideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Togepi
Togepi is one of Pooh's friends and Misty's best friend in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie. Togepi is a Normal type Pokémon, but is only a baby, so it often lends its own brand of moral support to make up for its lack of use against Pooh's enemies, although, unbeknownst to Misty or Pooh and friends, Togepi possesses the ability to secretly use the random and powerful Metronome attack. Trivia ◾Togepi is voiced by Satomi Kōrogi. ◾'Togepi had its first apperance in Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH. ◾Togepi joined Pooh and the others in the Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars saga. ◾Togepi joined Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. ◾Togepi made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. ◾Togepi guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. ◾Togepi guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Genie in Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells. ◾Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Woody Woodpecker in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. ◾Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock in Winnie the Pooh Goes Rockin' With Judy Jetson. ◾Togepi guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ◾Togepi guest stared with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. ◾Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole. ◾Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Sebastian the Crab in Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. ◾Togepi will meet Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk in Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska. ◾Togepi will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. ◾Togepi guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Littlefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, Zordon, and Alpha 5 in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. ◾Togepi guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, SpongeBob, Patrick, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, and the Penguins of Madagascar in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. ◾Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley in the Winnie the Pooh/Back to the Future films. ◾Togepi will meet Littlefoot in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. ◾Togepi will join Pooh and the others in Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas. ◾Togepi will join Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II. ◾Togepi will join Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth. ◾Togepi will meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. ◾Togepi will join Littlefoot, Cartman, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. ◾Togepi will join Pooh and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones. ◾Togepi will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. ◾Togepi, along with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu will guest star with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, and Toaster and the gang in Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist. ◾Togepi will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Condorman, Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend (and its TV series), Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre, Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Pooh's Adventures of Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa, Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Tintin, Winnie the Pooh Joins Yogi's Gang, Pooh and Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Pooh's Adventures of Dumbo's Circus, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds (2005), Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins, Winnie the Pooh Meets Pete's Dragon, Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Krull, Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor, Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers,, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief and Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs. Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Babies